Cheetah
Cheetahs are animals that appear in The Lion King franchise. Information Cheetahs have a wide range among Africa and southwestern Asia. They require a large amount of space as well as consistent access to a steady prey source. Though somewhat picky about their habitat, cheetahs have been known to live in a variety of different environments, such as grasslands, the open savanna, and mountainous areas. A cheetah's diet mostly consists of larger mammals, such as gazelles, impala, and springbok. When hunting in groups, cheetahs will go for larger prey, such as wildebeest and zebras. During a hunt, cheetahs will rely on their vision, rather than their sense of smell. They will usually stalk their prey before trying to catch it. If they are not able to take down their prey in a short amount of time, they will usually give up. Appearance Cheetahs are large-sized felines with slim builds and long limbs. In comparison to the jaguar and leopard, they are somewhat short-bodied, though they are taller and more streamlined. They also have a black tear-stripe going down from each eye to the mouth. Their fur is colored a light gold and spotted with black splotches, . Their underside, however, is white and has no spots. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this animal makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes cheetahs, add it to this list. *The Lion Guard: Fuli's Affection *The Lion Guard: Fuli's Love *The Lion Guard: Fuli's Kindness *The Lion Guard: Fuli’s Fondness *The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember *The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration *The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana *The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Special Event *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion *The Lion Guard: An Important Event *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day *The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event *The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration * The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration *The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands *The Lion Guard: A Sibling For Nita *The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship * The Lion Guard: Babysitting Marigold * The Lion Guard: Confronting Scar * The Lion Guard: A Sister's Affection * The Lion Guard: Saving the King *The Lion Guard: Helping Willow *The Lion Guard: Protecting Azula *The Lion Guard: Defending Ameba *The Lion Guard: A Peaceful Day *The Lion Guard: Kora and Vitani's Request *The Lion Guard: Helping Maple *The Lion Guard: A Close Relationship *The Lion Guard: A Close Friendship *The Lion Guard: Helping Raksha *The Lion Guard: A Special Friendship *The Lion Guard: Expressing Love *The Lion Guard: Heartwarming Love *The Lion Guard: Friendly Bonding *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Bond *The Lion Guard: Finding Love *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Bond *The Lion Guard: A Friend's Fondness *The Lion Guard: A Special Relationship *The Lion Guard: Friendly Kindness *The Lion Guard: A Close Bond *The Lion Guard: A Peaceful Time *The Lion Guard: Friendly Love *The Lion Guard: A Deep Fondness *The Lion Guard: A Friend’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Friendship *The Lion Guard: Everlasting Friendship *The Lion Guard: A Heartwarming Attachment *The Lion Guard: A Great Relationship *The Lion Guard: Heartwarming Kindness *The Lion Guard: An Enjoyable Time *The Lion Guard: A Special Connection *The Lion Guard: A Heartwarming Relationship *The Lion Guard: Heartwarming Fondness *The Lion Guard: Providing Kindness *The Guard *Return To Pride Rock *The Lion Guard: The Night Pride * Huwezi * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns *The Lion Guard: Underground Adventure *The Lion Guard: A Lioness in the Outlands *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal *The Lion Guard: Thurston's Mate *The Lion Guard: Zira's Revenge *The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping *The Lion Guard: Helping Vuruga Vuruga *Cubby Games *The Lion Guard: Bleeding Scars *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Reunion *The Lion Guard: Brotherly Help *Like Water and Rain *The Path of Honor *Rafiki's Old Apprentice *Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale *Children of Light *The Lion Guard: More Than One Problem *The Lion Guard: Dawn of a New Guard *Ono's Retirement *Young Love *The Lovely Huntresses *The Aftermath *Kiara's Tears *Alpenglow *A Crocodile's Journey *Lion Guard: Return of Hakimu *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Cheetahs on this Wiki A list of cheetahs on this wiki can be found here. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Cheetahs